1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power source connecting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Before being shipped from factory, various functions of electronic devices need to be tested at various test stations. While testing, because there is no battery mounted in the electronic device, the electronic device should be connected to an external power source. Thereby, after arriving at each test station for testing, the operator should connect the electronic device to the power source first, and after the test, the operator must take the electronic device off the power source, to allow the electronic device to move to the next test station. The repeated manually operations may damage the electronic device, and further result in low operation efficiency.